Piece of Cake
by yadon
Summary: Rio is utterly smitten with Rod and Rod is hopelessly infatuated with Rio—heavy emphasis on "utterly" and "hopeless". Good thing they have Allen to support and encourage them. If you can call meddling in two of your best friends' personal affairs by getting them alone together on Winter Harmony Day being "supportive" and "encouraging". Which Allen does. [Gift for RobotKitty5848!]


After checking the cake's progress for the third time, Allen shut the oven door and spun to face Rod. "So... you will __never__ guess the latest rumor going around town."

Rod glanced up from stirring a bowl of what would eventually be chocolate pudding. "Oh... what, about Soseki being in Klaus's clinic because he ate a bunch of old coins?"

"What?" Allen blinked, wondering where in the world Rod would have heard that, and less if it was true or not. It wasn't that he didn't __care, __except... okay, no, he didn't care. "No! No, Rod, that's... nevermind. I'm talking about the latest development in the life of one Rachel O'Brien."

"Rio...?" And now Rod was at full attention.

Rachel Imogen O'Brien, otherwise known by her nickname, Rio, had become as much a fixture in Allen's and Rod's life as they'd been in each other's for years. And judging by how, at every mention of her, Rod's cheeks would flush and his smile would turn goofy, she'd become just as much a fixture in Rod's private thoughts, and dare Allen assume, his heart as well.

"__Yes, __Rio." Allen had to resist the urge to roll his eyes; he needed to keep his full focus on Rod, and gauge his every reaction, every shift of emotion that flickered across his expression. All for the purpose of expertly manipulating this conversation, and subsequently, Rod. "Now, I've heard from __quite__ a reliable source that Rio was seen purchasing a commitment ring from Hana's shop last week. Hm, not that I'm surprised, with today being what it is."

"Harmony Day." Rod's gaze slid between his bowl of pudding to Allen, who was standing in front of the oven where his chocolate cake was beginning to bake. "Wait, you think she bought the ring expecting...?"

"I don't __think __anything. I know. She can't wait until Spring Harmony Day, and so, if everything goes according to plan, some lucky bachelor will give her some sweets, and she'll reward him with... well, knowing Rio, the ring she picked is perfect for her suitor. Simple band, a single stone set in it."

And Allen __did__ know Rio. Well enough that the woman herself had shown him this ring, polished silver inlaid with one shining square-cut sapphire.

Not entirely to his tastes; Allen deserved nothing less than platinum, and he secretly hoped whatever was developing between him and Neil would reach that point, if only to see the look on the animal dealer's face when he informed him of his expectations.

Breaking their eye contact, Rod tested the pudding, pulling a face as he swallowed a spoonful. Though whether his discomfort was from the pudding or due to what Allen had just informed him of, Allen couldn't determine. Allen would have liked to think it was the former, but then again, Rod had proven himself every bit as dense as the decadent cake Allen had spent all morning preparing in Rod's kitchen.

"What was that, Rod?" Allen asked as Rod mumbled something that another mouthful of pudding made even more unintelligible. At this rate, there wouldn't be anything left to be presented as a Harmony Day gift, unless Rio was satisfied with a Snack Pack.

"I __said__," Rod paused, long enough to gulp down what was in his mouth and wipe a chocolatey smear off his lips, "Whaddya mean by '__source'__?"

Allen kept his trademark cocky smile, not about to let Rod know he was mildly impressed with his friend's choice of response. Few people questioned Allen, and even less were allowed to get away with doing so.

"Please, you know every word of gossip in this town ends up coming back to me." By which he meant that Tina's nosy self scheduled an appointment every other week. Add to that Rebecca's, Emma's and Camilla's visits, and Allen's salon had more proverbial dirt in it than Rio's fields. Not that he'd have it any other way. "You can't possibly expect me to remember __exactly__ who I heard it from, just... a bit here, a bit there..."

Alright, so __here__ and __there__ consisted entirely of Rio, but Rod didn't need to know that.

Except actually, Rod __did__. But he would, soon enough. So long as Allen __motivated__ him to seal his part of the deal; confessing his feelings to Rio so any of her reservations about taking their relationship to the next level went out the window.

And sure, Allen could always __explain__ that to Rod; how Rio herself wasn't a hundred percent certain about Rod's romantic inclinations towards her, and really just needed a sort of affirmation from him, in the form of a love confession.

But that was boring. And Allen could already foresee Rod and Rio's relationship being nothing __but__ boring: mundane, routine, full of sweet nothings and pet names and every other gag-worthy component he could list. What was so wrong with adding a little drama and excitement in the beginning, when it'd all flatline from here on out?

Rod, clearly, hadn't any of the same prognostications. His face was the perfect mix of dread and curiosity; he was dying for Allen to tell him more, but couldn't imagine a word of it benefitting him.

"What's wrong?" Allen asked when Rod's silence stretched too long to tolerate. "I thought you'd be __thrilled__ hearing how our little Echo Village darling has finally found her special someone. Well, allegedly, that is."

"Nothing's __wrong__," Rod stressed. "Just uh... you seem awfully confident about something that's just a rumor."

"And that's surprising? Me? Confident?" Allen waved his hand, dismissing Rod's inquiry. "No one's closer to Rio than I am, so yeah, I can safely say I __am__ extremely confident that she'll make her move today. I feel sorry for the poor saps who try to give her Harmony Day gifts after she pops the question to her intended."

"__Intended__?" Rod repeated. "You make it sound like she's gonna kill the guy, not kiss him."

"Well, that's pretty accurate for some relationships, I would wager." A certain perpetually disgruntled blond sprang into Allen's mind. "Maybe not for Rio and her man, though. __Hopefully__ not, anyway."

Rod huffed out an uncomfortable laugh; really, it was his patented Allen-laugh, the one that only Allen had the honor of drawing forth. Not even a moment later, the egg timer sitting on the kitchen counter __brrrrrrrinnnnged__, announcing that Allen's cake should be ready. He'd never made one of this precise size, so he hoped his estimations for baking time and temperature are correct. It mattered far more to him, Allen knew, than it ever would to Neil, how close to perfection his cake was.

"Ah, there we go." Carefully removing the round cake tray from the oven, Allen lifted it and let the rich aroma of chocolate waft through the kitchen. "Freshly baked chocolate cake. A masterpiece, if I do say so myself. And I do."

Ostensibly to allow the cake to cool faster, Allen carried it over to the window sill where he gently set it down before nudging the window open partway. Yes, it would help the cake cool, but how was he going to properly witness his master plan come together if he couldn't __hear__ the confession itself?

He was just thankful it was mild, at least for a Winter day. He would have hated to be stuck out in even a light snowfall, or caught in the same bitter winds that had assaulted Echo Village earlier in the week.

"You know," Rod's hesitant voice came floating over, "it doesn't have to be romantic."

"What are you talking about?" Allen stepped away from the window to address his friend. For the first time since navigating this conversation, Allen felt somewhat at a disadvantage. It wasn't often that Rod's words confused Allen; if anything, it was usually was just his positive nature and simplistic view of life that puzzled him.

"Well, I gave __you__ chocolate cookies last year. 'Cause you're my friend."

"Yes, and I was grateful, but come on, Rod. That was an exception to the rule. You really think I'm baking this cake for a __friend__ ? I know __you__ can't be either, not for Rio."

"That's not true." Rod frowned. "And you're not gonna make me feel bad for wanting to give her a... a strictly platonic gift!"

"Hm, you do have a point. I suppose if some other guy—the one she's meaning to offer the ring to—gets to her first, your pudding __would__ make a nice little congratulatory gift. A nice little __platonic__ congratulatory gift, like you said. If you even bother giving it to her at all."

The insinuation was clear, even with Allen keeping the sneer from his voice. Last year, when Rod had baked cookies for Rio but chickened out on giving her at the last minute, he passed them off to Allen instead. He'd been nursing a crush on Rio even then, but didn't want to rush things, or make her think he didn't respect her first and foremost as a __friend__ and a farmer.

(Rod hadn't expressed all this, but Allen wasn't stupid, nor was Rod all that difficult to figure out.)

"She'll appreciate it," Rod said, with a forced confidence; his lips were still pouty, his brows curved downward. "I know she will."

"Hmph. Well, I don't know about __appreciative__, but I __do__ know the recipient of this cake will have quite the..." Allen sauntered over to where the batter-covered spatula lay, in a bowl fixed to a mixer. Picking it up, he sucked at its edge in a slow, utterly obscene manner. "__Reaction__."

And now, phase one was complete; Rod was distinctly annoyed at Allen. "Don't talk about Rio like that."

Distinctly oblivious too. Allen had taken care not to directly infer he and Rio would be a possible thing, knowing Rod's feelings would be enough to filter it through that lens, regardless. Not that Rod was wrong in thinking Allen found Rio attractive – he'd developed a crush on the new farmer back when he'd moved in almost a year ago.

But that'd been short-lived; she was hard-working, had a good sense of humor, and was nice to talk to, but that was just it. __Nice__ didn't cut it for Allen, romantically. Now, Neil?

Oh, he had absolutely no skill whatsoever when it came to the art of conversation. Luckily, Allen wasn't interested in talking. He had Rod and now, Rio, for that. Neil fulfilled other... wants and needs. Or, he __hadn't __been interested in talking—in any of that relationshippy crap. But at some point—he had no idea when, or how, or why—those desires became something more than sexual, and here Allen was baking a damn Harmony Day cake for Neil.

"Look, that chocolate pudding isn't going to finish itself." Allen pointed the licked-off spatula at Rod's bowl. "Maybe I ought to leave you alone to concentrate. Sorry, it's just in my nature to be distracting, I guess."

"It's in your nature to be a lot of things, Allen. But aren't you gonna stay until your cake's cooled off?"

Allen smirked, taking Rod's statement as a compliment. "I __would__, but I have an appointment later. A three o'clock, with Rio. I need to clean up a bit around the salon and waiting around here until the cake's ready is cutting it a bit close, don't you think? I'll come back for it when I'm done."

And it was true, he __did__ have an appointment with Rio later. Yes, to give her a trim, but also to find out the results of her confession to Rod. Now, with his assistance (not __interference, meddling...__ those were such ugly words), he was as confident as she was, that those results would be favorable.

"See you later, Rod." Allen threw on his jacket and looped the plaid acrylic-knit scarf Rio had given him around his neck.

"Yeah." Rod was once again staring despondently at his pudding bowl. Allen could almost see the thoughts turning themselves around in Rod's mind, though he wasn't going to stick around to watch them click into place. "See you 'round."

"Just think," Allen said, hand on the knob of Rod's door. He looked back, giving his friend a wink that wasn't caught, but was prominent in his final words before exiting. "When we meet again, one of us will be quite the changed man. I'm __sure__ of it."

* * *

Instead of returning to the salon, a mere fifteen steps away, Allen snuck around the corner and into the space between it and Rod's home. It wasn't the narrowest area, but it did make Allen feel slightly claustrophobic, knowing how long he could be hanging around here. He had to crouch slightly, lest he was visible through the window; that was the whole purpose for opening it—he didn't need to see any of this so much as hear it. At least if anyone happened by, it'd be simple enough to pass off that he was examining the exterior of the salon—and Rod's shop, because he was such a caring, thoughtful friend - for damage from that nasty blizzard the other day. And the scent of freshly baked chocolate cake wafting above him wasn't the worst thing, either.

If Rio was coming straight from her farm, she wouldn't pass Allen—really, no one would have any business noticing him here unless they were going to the salon, Rod's, or Neil's, which was directly across the way from Allen's. So he had no doubt he would be safe while conducting his observations.

Five minutes passed, and still no sign of Rio. Allen blew into his hands to keep warm, cursing the fact that he'd lent Neil his gloves the other day. It'd made sense at the time—Neil was out shoveling snow and needed something to protect his hands given that his own pair had worn through. Even Allen's sleek, kid-leather ones would do in a pinch, and it wasn't like Allen was going to go outside and use them himself. Imagine: lifting a finger to clear out a path from his salon when he had Neil to do it for him.

(Not that Neil had taken it too kindly when Allen had quipped, "How do you turn a boyfriend into a snowplow?" and then, without waiting for Neil's response, telling him, "Give him a shovel," and promptly following through on it. Looking back, Allen couldn't say if it was "boyfriend" or "snowplow" that had unsettled Neil more.)

Then, there she was. In a hurry as usual and making a beeline for Rod's house. Allen was sure he'd never seen Rio relaxed, in any sense of the word, and it only further cemented his belief that she needed someone just as energetic to keep up with her. Rod. But Rod, too, knew when it was time to take a break; to put his own well-being ahead of work. More than once, Allen had seen his concern, his wish for Rio to do the same, if only occasionally.

The front door slammed, and Rio's friendly voice piped into the air. "Hey, Rod!"

Allen rose ever-so-slightly, just enough to peek through the window, in time to see Rio scampering over to Rod. Before Rod could greet her back, she'd circled him into a tight, more than friendly hug.

Very girlfriend-boyfriend of her, Allen noted, even if Rod didn't seem to. He wasn't quite hugging her back, though it could've very well been due to surprise. Even from this distance, Allen could see how flustered Rod was.

He had to admit, Rio had put herself together quite commendably. But there was still room for improvement—there always was, if you asked Allen. If __he__ were her, he would have done something a little more stylish with her hair, maybe tied the ponytail into more of a side-tail, curl it so it resembled a ribbon, and topped it off with a fashionable headband.

But he was not Rio, and thank Goddess for that, with the way Rod always made those ridiculous baleful cow eyes whenever she was around.

"How's it going?" Rio asked, arms still around Rod but pulling away so she could smile brilliantly at him.

"It's... it's goin'." Rod mustered a weak smile.

Now away from needing to plant the seeds of motivation into his friend, Allen could roll his eyes without consequence. What kind of response was that? If Rod didn't get his act together, it wouldn't be __going__ anywhere; it'd be gone.

Rio giggled, for whatever reason. Probably just because Rod was funny to look at, because he sure hadn't said anything humorous.

Allen suspected Rod wasn't receptive to ESP, but regardless, he mentally shouted for Rod that __this was his cue!__ __Give her the pudding__! __Show her the pudding! Do something with the damned pudding to let her know you're aware what day this is.__

Dammit Rod! Drastic times called for drastic measures, and Allen dug through his pocket for what Rio had given him just yesterday. Why she insisted on gifting him random individual walnuts, he didn't totally comprehend, but they came in handy when he wanted to cook his own sauce for Pasta Genovese.

The window wasn't open wide enough for him to throw it, but he could improvise. He set the walnut on the window's ledge and, imagining it to be Neil's nose, flicked it. __Hard__.

It zinged across the kitchen, skittering to a stop in the middle of the floor a couple feet from where Rod and Rio were standing.

"What was that?!" Rio asked, breaking away from Rod and moving closer to where the walnut lay, near the kitchen counter with Rod's half-finished pudding sitting upon it.

"Oh, it must've been a... a renegade squirrel or somethin'. I read about the ones who decide to try and brave winter gettin' a bit... ornery."

Rod didn't sound entirely convincing, and Allen quickly sank back out of view, just in time to hear Rio's exclamation of "And what's __this__!?" She must've spotted the pudding. "This looks so good! You've been holding out on me, Rod. I didn't know you could bake."

"Well, I... I usually __don't__, y'know, since I don't really eat desserts, but... um, it's just something I wanted to try. For today. Harmony Day. I still have to refrigerate it, but I... I'd love to share it with you, sometime soon. If you aren't busy. Maybe even... tonight?"

__Yes__, __there you go!__ Allen internally cheered.

Rio was equally enthusiastic. "That'd be great! Anytime after five is good. I'm going to Allen's in a bit to get my hair done; I can show it off to you tonight. A fresh look, just for you."

"Just for... me?"

__She just said that, doofus.__ Allen could barely suppress a groan.

There was a heavy pause before Rio answered, and Allen could picture her bottom lip jutting out. "Rod, is something wrong? You seem really... not yourself. Sort of on edge."

"No, nothing's __wrong__, I just... I've had a lot on my mind the past few days." Mostly the past half hour, as far as Allen had noted, but whatever. It wasn't like he would pop up to correct Rod on this, right here, right now.

Rio's reply was sweet. Earnest. Utterly __her__, and what Rod deserved. "If it's something you want to talk about, we can do that tonight."

Rod's voice had dropped to scarcely above a whisper. What he said next, Allen only caught bits of. "...but you... to talk..."

"Well, sure! But I have to go see Allen in a little bit, and it sounds like something that might take longer to talk about. I don't want to make you feel rushed or anything. I promise, cross my heart, we'll talk about it as long as you need to tonight."

Allen winced at her promise. Did she really assume something was __bothering__ Rod other than this parasite called love that had infected him? Unless she was taking lessons from Allen, and doing her best to draw it out of him. But Allen couldn't think of Rio as that __cunning__, at least when it came to Rod.

"Right." Rod's voice returned to its normal volume, as well as a dimmer version of its normal cheerfulness. "Y'know, I never thought I'd see the day someone was as jazzed about seeing Allen as I usually am."

__Rude!__ Not that it was untrue, and Rod sounded more complimentary about it than incredulous. But still.

"Of course I am, I really wanna see what he does with my hair this time. And I can't wait to give him this—"

"Rio, wait!" Rod interrupted. "Don't give it to him."

Allen stealthily rose again, unconcerned with the possibility that Rod or Rio might spy him. They were too focused on each other.

Rio was gaping, and her mouth wobbled soundlessly a few times before she managed to respond. "What are you talking about? Why can't I give him—"

"Because you can't! And you can't go and see Allen! I mean, you can, but...!" Rod's hands came to rest on Rio's upper arms, holding her in place. He wasn't much taller than her, nor was Rod what anyone would consider intimidating, but there was a real fear in his voice, to the extent that it was no longer remotely amusing to Allen. "Geez, I'm such a dummy, how can I say this...?"

"Say __what__?" Rio didn't fight out of Rod's grip, but it was likely she was just too paralyzed with shock. "Rod, seriously, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Rio, I am. I'm fine. In fact, I'm great, and since I've known you, I've never been better. That's why I'll always be your friend. And I'll always be Allen's friend too. No matter what. But... before you give him the commitment ring, before you guys start __really__ dating, I just... I think it's fair for you to know how I feel about you. I like you, Rio. A lot. Like, as a friend, sure, but as more than that. A heck of a lot more."

"This ring?" Rio's arm, still trapped by Rod's hold, stiltedly bent to reach into her jacket pocket. She pulled out a small black square, and that's when Rod finally released her. When she popped it open, the same commitment ring Allen had had the privilege of viewing last week was on full display.

"What...?" Rod blinked, unable to take his eyes off the ring and meet Rio's. "Yeah, are you...?"

"I wasn't going to give this to Allen. I was talking about giving him __this__." She showed off the walnut that was still curled in her other fist.

"Oh... but then..." Rod rubbed at the back of his neck. "The ring? That's for...?"

"You," Rio said, voice cracking—from happiness, from relief, not sadness or disappointment. "It was never for __anyone__ but you. All I wanted to know is if you felt the same way."

"And I do." Rod grinned, taking the case from her. Without taking his eyes off Rio, he set it on the kitchen counter.

"You're not gonna put it on?" Rio asked, though hardly with worry.

"I will," Rod said. "But I'll be honest, Rio: when I think about you likin' me back, my first thought isn't about a ring."

"No?"

"No."

This time, Rod showed no hesitation. His hands found Rio's waist, pulling her flush against him as her arms flung around his neck and their lips locked, as if brought together by magnets.

Allen's finely-plucked eyebrows shot high. Yeah, it'd all been a fun little game, and he'd expected these two kids to get together, but actually __seeing__ it, in the heat of the moment—it ignited something within him.

Was he... __missing__ Neil? Missing... whatever came along with spending time with Neil, not just __this__, that he was witnessing, but the emotions that poured out from it? Their relationship, or whatever, might have been a secret to the rest of Echo Village, but when alone like Rod and Rio (thought they) were, Allen __would__ idly wonder how it'd be perceived to an outsider looking in. Whether it'd came across as if he and Neil __liked__ each other.

Feh. Enought of that. With the intent of redirecting his thoughts as much as playing chaperone (honestly, he wasn't a hundred percent sure Rod had been given "The Talk" yet, and figured he should be the one to do it, if that were the case), Allen rushed around to the front door and strolled right on in.

Though pretending that he wasn't __looking__ straight at Rod and Rio as he entered, it wasn't difficult to miss the way they jumped apart from each other.

"Oh, hello, Rod." He nodded to his friend, as if he hadn't noticed him with her tongue down Rio's throat. Then, inclining his head to his her. "Rio. Just thought I'd come back and pick up my cake before your—"

Allen stopped. Made a point of glancing at the ring on the counter, then back at the lovestruck duo in front of him. "Ah, well, Rio, __actually__, I'm glad I ran into you. Because I was just going to let you know that we can reschedule your three o'clock if something—" His gaze purposefully fell on Rod, tracking him from head to toe and back again, and making a very meaningful pause halfway between. "—__came up__."

"That's sweet of you, Allen. I... I can't really give you an answer right now though. I'll get back to you about it tomorrow, if that's okay? I'm sort of..." Rio trailed off, faltering for words. She was all smushed up next to Rod, and though he might have thought he was being subtle, Allen could tell by the way Rod was leaning slightly into her that his hand was resting on the small of Rio's back—or lower.

"Busy? Now, and for the rest of the night?" Allen smirked. "Oh, I understand."

"You were right on the money, Allen," Rod said, though his eyes stayed fixed on Rio. "Rio did buy a ring after all. For a real lucky guy."

__Gag__. "Luck had nothing to do with it." It was as far as he could go to congratulate them without saying it outright. "Not when I've been in that __lucky guy's__ corner from day one."

Rio laughed, scrunching up even tighter against Rod. "Whatever you say, Allen."

Not reacting beyond letting out a small sigh, Allen hummed a little tune to himself as he crossed over to retrieve his cake. Without deigning to look at either Rod or Rio, he retraced his steps and left without so much as a goodbye. While he didn't have eyes in the back of his head, he didn't need them to sense Rod and Rio reuniting in each others' arms the moment the door shut.

* * *

Time for phase two of his plan: the part involving himself and Neil.

Which, um, he really would have liked more time to think through before encountering Neil. But there he was, blocking Allen's door, leaning against the frame with his arms folded and a dark frown on his face.

Allen put on his best smarmy smile. "Waiting to welcome me home, I see."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Neil stepped down from the doorway and, in two strides, was fully invading Allen's personal bubble.

Allen wedged his hand up and pressed Neil back by the chest, firmly putting some space between them. He didn't want his cake or Neil's coat ruined. "Do you want that chronologically or alphabetically?"

Neil had known Allen long enough to not let himself be baited into answering anything resembling sarcasm. "You know, I may not be a fan of Harmony Day, but at least I don't stoop to __spying__ on other couples to get my rocks off."

Oh, __yikes__. Whatever Neil might have seen, it wasn't the whole story. Allen wasn't sure if he should be insulted, that Neil would think him to be a __voyeuer__, among the many other disparaging labels Neil had for Allen and his cutting wit and arrogant demeanor.

"First of all," Allen said, wagging a disapproving finger, "it wasn't for whatever unsavory purposes __you__ dreamt of. Second, how did __you__ know I was... it wasn't __spying__, Neil, that sounds so criminal. I was observing, in a discreet manner. Out of genuine concern. But you wouldn't have known what I was doing unless you, yourself were spying."

At that, Neil blanched. "Hey, that's not...! You can't say it like __that__."

"But I just did. Anyway, would you quit worrying about my kinks and look at what I made you?"

"What you...?"

Allen lifted the covered cake on its tray. "For you, my dearest. Happy Winter Harmony Day."

The cake was rich and decadent enough that, even if Allen hadn't been able to smell it through its plastic dome shield, the disgusted look on Neil's face disclosed that its scent was penetrating the air.

"And you __made__ this?" Neil gingerly took the cake from Allen, though kept it at an arm's length.

"I did indeed." For once, Allen wasn't being conceited—just honestly __proud__. "I know you aren't the biggest fan of chocolate cake but—"

"—I __hate__ chocolate cake, Allen."

"But I wanted to... __express__, what words can not. I've never made one so..." Allen fluted his hand about, trying to demonstrate the grandiosity of the cake. "__Worthy__, I guess. If I'm going to spend so much time on something like that, it better be for someone deserving of it."

Neil's jaw worked, his ruby eyes shifting about and unable to stay on Allen. This was, from Allen, the equivalent of a "Yeah, I __like__ you," and they both knew it.

"I can take it, since you made it. For me. I... __thanks__, is what I'm trying to say." Neil's lips twitched, a smile wanting to emerge. "I just don't know if I can eat it."

"Not even for __me__? Not one little bite?" Like Allen cared. More cake for him. At this point, it was about riling Neil up.

"I'll be sick, I'll—"

"Not even a little—" Allen chomped his teeth to demonstrate "—__nibble__."

"Allen, shut up." Neil shook his head. "No. Not a bite, or even a __nibble__."

"Then," Allen extracted the cake from Neil's hold. He leaned in, lowering his mouth close enough to Neil's that their lips brushed when he murmured, "that means you'll have __plenty__ of room for dessert."

Allen tilted his mouth onto Neil's, letting the delicious mix of chocolate and crisp winter air surround them. As Neil deepened the kiss, Allen reveled in the fact that, not for the first time today, his cake had elicited __exactly__ the reaction he'd wanted.

* * *

**My first ever ANB fic! It's been a while since I played this game but I had a blast writing this - and writing Allen! A character I never took a ton of interest in (at least compared to his legion of fans xD). I personally think Rod is a cutie pie, so I tried to mix my own faves along with robotkitty5848's love for Allen, and came up with this wild ride, lol. Feedback is always appreciated :) **


End file.
